Frozen love
by casunder
Summary: This is my version of frozen in my way but with Vampire knight characters. Kaname was born dead. But after his Mothers death Kaname somehow became alive? Many bad things happen to Kaname in his childhood life resulting in Isolation. On Kaname's coronation day he meets a boy names Zero. Kaname wants to see Zero everyday since they first met. How do their lives change?
1. Coronation

( **This is just my version of Frozen. Also everyone is human nobody is a vampire.** )

There once lived a kingdom ruled by a beloved king and queen, but when the king was out the queen decided to go for a walk. The Queens name was Juri she was loved by everyone. But when she was out the Queen went into labor, she was too far away to call for help and she didn't want to walk back so given the situation Juri had to give birth out of the snowy ground. Hours and passed and the snow around Juri was red, blood red. Juri looked at Her baby in her arms. There was nothing, Not even a sound. The baby had died due to the coldness. The baby's heart..it had turned to ice. On the way back to the kingdom the King found his crying Queen and got her back to the kingdom where they both mourned for the baby's death.

Juri had fallen ill, very i'll and well...the kingdom was doing its best to support the king and queen but only three days after the birth of her son, Juri had died. As Juri's death was unstoppable the loud sound of a baby crying echoed the halls of the giant castle. The king spent no hesitation and ran to his sons room where the king and queen put the dead baby in his crib until his funeral. The king slammed open the door and ran over to the crib to see his son that was meant to be dead, crying. Tears of joy slipped out of the kings eyes as he looked at his crying son. The queens death and the sons sudden crying where a mystery nobody could solve. When the queen was alive the baby was dead but soon as the queen died the baby became alive. Nobody could explain it, it was impossible, it was stunning...it was a miracle.

On the queens funeral day the king had announced the miracle his son had showed him and named him Kaname in front of the whole kingdom. After that day the king had raised the baby on his own.

-12 years later-

The king had found a new queen and had another child with her, they named the baby Yuki and happily raised the child together. Kaname always wanted to see what Yuki looked like but was always put into another room by his father. The king would not allow Kaname anywhere near the newborn baby due to Kaname's...condition. Kaname had to constantly wear gloves...why? Well he has some..powers. Whatever Kaname touches turns to ice. The king noticed this as soon as the baby in the crib touched the side of the crib. It turned into solid ice. The king never cared and as the child grew he learned how to control his power. But now everything had changed for Kaname. Ever since his father had gotten a new wife the new wife had influenced Kaname's father into believing that Kaname was a monster. And the King fell right into the trap. Once their daughter was born the king made it impossible for Kaname to even see the girl due to him being a monster.

Kaname was always curious to see what his little half sister looked like so Kaname sneaked into Yuki's room late at night. Yuki's crib was next to his parents bed so he had to be sure not to wake the adults up. But when the floor creaked the wife woke up to see Kaname and through hatred the wife grabbed a gun and shot Kaname in the shoulder. Both the king and Yuki woke up and Kaname was sent to his room after being treated by a nurse in the castle. The king banished Kaname to his room and to never come out. So Kaname was locked in his room where his powers grew out of control from the lack of love, attention and support he had making Kaname's powers truly dangerous.

-18 years later-

The king and Queen had died as they were shot in the head at a ball 8 years ago. Servants helped to Raise Yuki but Kaname kept himself locked away as for if you entered his room all you would see was Ice on the ground, the walks the room and the furniture. It was now the year of Kaname's coronation and Yuki couldn't wait to see her older brother for the first time in her whole life. The gates of the castle opened and everyone in the kingdom came into the castle and took a seat in the giant hall. Yuki stood at the alter wearing a beautiful pink dress with her hair done up in a braid. Everyone fell silent in a matter of seconds. Kaname walked up to the giant doors and took a deep breath in. Kaname wore a white suit with a blue cape that trailed behind him Kaname also wore gloves over his hands to prevent him from letting everyone know about his curse.

Kaname pushed open the doors making everyone look at him with wide eyes. Kaname slowly walked walked down the isle and looked around the room as he seen how many people where here just to see him on his coronation day. His eyes then landed on a tall yet a little shorter then Kaname boy that had silver hair and lavender eyes, Kaname was quiet intrigued by this. How many times do you get to see someone with silver hair and lavender eyes. The boy turned and looked up at him and the two seemed to look at each other before Kaname turned away and stood on the alter with Yuki. Yuki looked stunning. Kaname was so thrilled to be able to see his sister.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the coronation of our Beloved prince Kaname Kuran." The man said beside me making everyone cheer loudly. Kaname then looked over to his right to see the silver haired boy looking at him. The man then raised the golden crown and then placed it on Kaname's head gently. Kaname continued to look at the silver haired boy and then watched as the silver haired boy and everyone stood up and began clapping. Kaname looked around the crowed and then at Yuki who was smiling happily. "Our new king! Kaname Kuran." The man said making everyone clap harder and whistle. "LONG LIVE THE KING!" Everyone shouted out loudly at the same time making Kaname brightly smile and stand tall with pride.

After all the chairs had been removed music began playing and Yuki had gone off to dance as Kaname and her had been talking for a hour or two. Kaname watched as everyone talked and danced to the music with smiles on their faces. Kaname loved this life as he hated being cooped up in his room. Kaname then noticed the same silver haired boy push his way through the crowed and walk up the steps to Kaname, Kaname's eyes grew wide as the silver haired boy stood in front of him. "Hi." The boy greeted with a smile and bowed to Kaname. "Hello." Kaname replied with a smile back as the boy stood straight again.

"Would you like to dance?" The silvered haired boy asked making Kaname look from left to right before leaning closer to the boy. "Between you and me, i have no idea how to dance." Kaname stated making the silver haired boy chuckle and grab Kaname's hand making Kaname flinch. Oh thats right he was wearing the gloves. Thank god. "Don't worry I'll teach you." The silver haired boy said and gently pulled Kaname down the stairs and onto the dance floor. The silver haired boy placed one hand on Kaname's waist and Kaname placed on hand on the boys shoulder. They then interlocked their fingers together and started slowly dancing.

Kaname couldn't help but keep looking at his feet so he didn't step on the boys feet making the boy chuckle. The boy then put a finger under Kaname's chin and lifted it up so Kaname was now looking into his eyes. "Focus on me." The boy said making Kaname smile. So Kaname and the silver haired boy danced for a hour until the ball had ended and everyone left. "Um before you go...can I know your name?" Kaname asked shyly making the boy smile at him. "Of course my king." The silvered haired teased making Kaname raise a eyebrow. "My names Zero Kiryu. I hope to see you again." Zero stated making Kaname chuckle. "As do I." Kaname stated and then got a hug from Zero making Kaname freeze before slowly hugging Zero back. Kaname wasn't use to hugs. He wasn't use to being touched either. Zero let go of Kaname before waving good bye and leaving the castle.

"So You and that boy huh?" Yuki asked from behind Kaname. Kaname turned around with a smile before clearing his throat and looking at her. "What are you talking about Yuki?" Kaname asked and then watched as Yuki rolled her eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. I see the romance between you two." Yuki stated marking Kaname blush. "A-As if. He wouldn't even like me like that." Kaname sighed sadly as his mind filled with negative thoughts. "Uh Yes he totally will! He watched you the whole time during your coronation and he asked to dance with you. I know he likes you." Yuki stated making Kaname happily smile. "Haha thanks Yuki." Kaname said making Yuki smile. "I'm going off to bed i hope to see you tomorrow." Yuki said and kissed Kaname's cheek before skipping off. Kaname smiled and then walked to his room silently. Kaname opened his door and walked into his room before shutting the door behind him. Kaname turned around and frowned as he seen his room frozen in ice.

Kaname slid down the door and put his knees close up to his chest, crossed his arms over them and leaned his forehead on his knees. Now Kaname remembered just how different their lives were. Zero lived in a free and wonderful world were Kaname lived in a isolated and cursed world.


	2. Day after coronation

-Day after coronation-

Kaname sat at the window of his room. He looked down at the many people walking around and smiling at each other. Kaname had to organise a secret party for Yuki and getting her out of the castle and away from him would a lot harder. If anything Kaname needed help but he didn't no exactly who to ask. If Kaname asks the guards to help him with the secret party they will most likely tell Yuki because the guards and Yuki seemed to talk. Same with the maids in the castle. Everyone seemed to talk to Yuki. There was suddenly a knock at the door making Kaname snap his head towards it. Kaname then quickly stood up and walked over to the door and spared a glance looking down at his clothes to make sure he was perfect. Kaname was wearing a light blue suit with a long pale blue cape flowing behind him his light blue gloves matched his pale blue cape perfectly his golden crown laid over by the window abandoned. Kaname took a deep breath and opened the door slightly to see lavender eyes. Kaname smiled and a little too excitedly opened the door which was a mistake. Zero gasped as he looked at the Ice walls, floor and roof. "Why is your room covered in Ice?" Zero asked making Kaname's eyes widen. "Its not you must be seeing things." Kaname said and went to shut the door but it was stopped by Zero's foot.

Zero pushed the door open forcefully and stepped into the room his eyes were wide as he looked around the room. "How did you get your room covered in ice?" Zero asked and then looked at Kaname. "Again your seeing things. Lets go talk in the hall or something." Kaname said, trying to get Zero out of his room. Zero ignored this and touched the Ice with his pale fingertips. "Stop saying I'm imagining things. I can see and feel the ice. Now tell me how did you get your room covered in Ice?" Zero asked more firmly making Kaname sigh in defeat.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Kaname said making Zero cross his heart. "I promise I wont say anything." Zero said firmly making Kaname half smile as he took his light blue gloves off his hands and let them fall on the floor silently. Kaname then held his right hand out in front of him and then moved it in a circular motion and made small ice snowflakes fall from his hand. Zero stared at Kaname's hand in amazement. Kaname then bent down and picked his gloves up and slipped them onto his hands again and looked at Zero who Kaname thought looked scared due to his wide eyes. "I'm sorry if I had scared you I-" Kaname was cut of with Zero pouncing on him and hugging him tightly. "Thats so cool how did you do that?" Zero asked leaving Kaname stunned.

"Well it's a long story." Kaname said making Zero pull away from him. "I can listen! I have all the time in the world!" Zero said with a smile making Kaname smile without knowing. Zero sat down on the icy ground and Kaname did the same. "Well my father told me that my mother had wondered out of the kingdom and had given birth to me on the snow. I was born dead and my parents mourned for my death. My mother got ill and soon passed away only a few days after my birth. Once my mother died I somehow came alive and when I mysteriously came alive I had a power which was creating Ice and snow. My fathered raised me and we were close until my father found a new wife and then yuki was born. My father and step mother both thought I was a monster and when I went to see Yuki in her crib one night my step mother purposely shot me in my right shoulder. From that day forward I never saw Yuki, my step mother or father again and due to my emotions my power got out of control and my room had completely turned to Ice. I wore gloves to help keep my power hidden it seemed to work well. On my coronation day was the only time I came out of my room. Then I met you and my life as been better." Kaname said and looked at Zero to see Zero smiling at him.

Zero then wrapped his arms around Kaname and pulled him close to him. "Well I'm glad I made your life better." Zero said making Kaname smile and wrap his arms around Zero tightly. "And I'm also glad you told me. Have you told Yuki?" Zero asked and slightly pulled away so he was face to face with Kaname. "No I haven't I just want to keep this a secret between me and you." Kaname said in a almost whisper voice and flickered his eyes to Zero's lips and Zero seemed to do the same.

"Don't worry I'll keep your secret." Zero whispered back and then slowly leaned in and so did kaname. "Thanks." Kaname whispered and placed his gloved fingertips on Zero's pale cheeks and then felt Zero's lips on his. Zero gently moved his lips against Kaname's and Kaname seemed to do the same back. Zero seemed to be enjoying himself cause he gently pushed Kaname onto the ground and moved to on top of Kaname. Zero then gently pulled away from Kaname and they both stared into each others eyes.

"Are you trying to Seduce the King?" Kaname asked, raising a eyebrow. The silver-haired boy blushed and then got off the man laying down on the ground. "S-Sorry I got lost in the moment." Zero said and looked down at the ground while blushing madly. "It's okay." Kaname said and sat up as a light blush dusted his cheeks. There was this awkward silence until Kaname cleared his throat and stood up making Zero look up at him. "As King I need to visit my people outside of my castle. And because I have never been outside I was wondering if you could...walk around with me?" Kaname asked making Zero stand with a smile. "I'd Love to." Zero happily said and walked over to the door. "Oh and one more thing before we leave." Kaname said making Zero turn around. "Okay wh-" Zero was cut off by Kaname's lips. Zero's cheeks heated up and in no time Zero looked like a tomato.

Kaname pulled away and laughed softly at Zero's face before Zero pushed him away gently. "L-Lets just go." Zero said and opened the door a bit. Kaname nodded and grabbed his golden crown that was over by the window and put it on. Zero and Kaname both left the room silently. Zero with a embarrassed face and Kaname with a amused one.

Kaname and Zero walked around the giant kingdom for a hour or two. "King your so handsome and cute do you want to marry?" A girl asked with long blond hair. Zero knew her all too well. Her name was...Ruka. Kaname chuckled and smiled at her. "Thank you for your compliment." Kaname said making Ruka cling to Kaname's arm tighter. "Do you want to marry one in particular or is it just me you want to marry?" Ruka asked and batted her eyelashes at Kaname. "Um well there's not anyone I want to marry right now but I do know I have to marry soon." Kaname stated surprising both Ruka and Zero.

"What why?" Zero asked and looked at Kaname with a puzzled expression. "Well I'am 25 years old. It is by law I have a wife or husband in the month of my coronation. Weather I like it or not I have to marry." Kaname explained as he looked at Zero. "Oh I see." Zero said and looked at the ground. Kaname wanted to ask what was wrong but was cut off by the blond haired girl who was clinging to his arm. "So does that mean we can marry? Are you having a ball or something?" Ruka asked making Kaname nod. "Yes I will be having a ball. Could you tell as many people as you can?" Kaname asked making Ruka nod. "Sure thing. I'll be off now see you later my dear King." Ruka said and happily skipped off and was seen telling others about the ball.

"By the way Zero.." Kaname said making Zero look at him with a raised eyebrow. "How did you get into the castle and know where my room was?" Kaname asked making Zero laugh. "Well I wanted to visit you and because the gates are open people can walk up to the entrance of the castle freely. Yuki happened to spot me and I explained to her how I wanted to see you and she happily let me into the castle and told me where your room was." Zero explained making Kaname nod and smile. "Your welcome to come into the castle at anytime." Kaname said making Zero blush. "Ha thanks." Zero said a little embarrassed.

"Well I should be getting h-" "Do you want to stay at the castle tonight?" Kaname asked in a rushed tone and stopped Zero from talking. "U-Uh s-sure." Zero stuttered as he felt his heart beat agains't his rib cage. Kaname blushed and smiled at the silver-haired boy. "Then shall we both get going back to the castle?" Kaname asked making Zero smile and nod.


	3. Marry me

-10:30pm at night-

Kaname and Zero had finished with their dinners and were now in the large living room drinking wine. (Don't get drunk Kaname and Zero! Don' .Drunk.) Kaname and Zero talked and laughed about many things until it was late at night. Yuki opened the large doors and looked in to see Zero and Kaname. Yuki walked over the the two of them in her night gown and sat down next to Kaname. "Why are you guys so loud out night?" Yuki asked and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Kaname then looked at Yuki with a bright smile on his face. "Sorry Yuki, me and Zero were just talking." Kaname said making Yuki raise a eyebrow. "Okay then but off to bed now." Yuki said making Kaname pout. "Why so early?" Kaname asked with his big round crimson eyes. "Cause you need to start planning your ball in the morning! I wont have you sleeping in." Yuki said firmly making Kaname sigh in defeat. "Okay fine." Kaname said and stood up and Zero did the same.

"Off to bed you two. And stop being so loud." Yuki stated to the two and watched as they both left laughing. Kaname and Zero both walked into Kaname's Icy room. The two moved to Kaname's bed which was the only furniture that was not frozen in ice. Kaname took his crown, shoes and pale blue cape off and watched as Zero took his shoes off and got into the bed.

Kaname and Zero hen both got under the sheets and cuddled together. "You smell nice." Kaname whispered to Zero as he buried his nose into the silver hair that the boy had. "You smell like roses my King." Zero said and buried his face into the kings chest. "Hey Zero." "Hmm?" Zero hummed as he looked up at the brunet. "Instead of Calling me King, I want you to call me Kaname." Kaname stated making Zero's cheeks turn red. "O-Okay...Kaname." Zero said making Kaname smile.

Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero and pulled him into his chest, Zero happily accepted this and clinged onto Kaname. Zero's eyes became heavy as he heard the steady heart beat coming from inside Kaname's chest and Kaname seemed to feel sleepy as he breathed in the wonderful scent Zero's hair gave off. The two boys then slipped into a peaceful sleep together.

-Morning-

Around 9:00am both Zero and Kaname woke up tiredly. They looked at each other before having a small conversation and leaving the room together. The two headed to the kitchen where Yuki was already eating breakfast. "Morning Yuki." Kaname greeted as he walked into the kitchen while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Morning Princess Yuki." Zero said as he walked into the kitchen after Kaname. "Morning you two and Zero you can just call me Yuki." Yuki stated making Zero nod. Kaname poured some cereal for himself and Zero and then grabbed some spoons and sat down at the table. Zero sat down next to Kaname casually. Kaname handed a bowl of cereal and spoon to Zero and they both began eating happily.

"Hey Zero I have a few questions for you." Yuki said making Zero look up at Yuki. "Ask away." Zero said and ate another spoon full of cereal.

"Are you calm around my brother?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy around my brother?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it when my brother smiles?"

"Yes."

"Kaname you should marry Zero."

"EHHHHHH!?"

Both Zero and Kaname were stunned at what Yuki had just said. 'Kaname should marry him? They were just friends weren't they? Or...were they something more?' Zero thought to himself but then snapped out of the thought and looked at Kaname who looked back at Zero. 'Him marry me? Like he would.' Zero thought and looked away from kaname and focused on his cereal. "So you guys will marry?" Yuki asked and tilted her head to the side. "Um..." Zero said and trailed off as he didn't know what to say. "Yuki stop annoying Zero and I." Kaname stated making Yuki huff. "What Zero allowed me to ask him questions." Yuki stated and stood up and put her empty bowl in the sink.

"I'm going to walk around the castle, Kaname you have a meeting about organising the ball that will be held next week!" Yuki said and skipped off happily. Kaname and Zero sat in awkward silence before the two went their separate ways. Kaname went to his meeting and Zero left the castle and walked around outside for a bit before heading to his house for a nap.

-Many hours later around after dinner-

After waking up from his nap Zero made his way to the castle but was shorty stopped by guards. "You may not enter the castle." One of the guards said firmly making Zero look at him. "The king said I can see him whenever I want too." Zero stated making the guard roll his eyes. "Heard that before, I'll go check with the king." The guard said and then left making the other guard stare at Zero intensely. Soon the other guard came back and motioned Zero inside the castle earning a snicker from the guard who was staring at him.

Zero ignored him and walked inside the castle slowly. "He is in the kitchen now." The guard said and shut the door, I made my way to the Kitchen and seen Kaname drinking a cup of coffee. Zero crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame before knocking on the door frame making Kaname turn around with the cup in his hand.

Kaname seen Zero and smiled happily. "Ah Zero hello." Kaname said and then sipped his cup. Zero raised a eyebrow and then walked over to Kaname with his hands still holder. "Whats wrong with you?" Zero asked Kaname making Kaname raise a eyebrow. "How can you tell something is wrong with me?" Kaname asked and put his half full mug on the bench. "It's a talent." Zero shrugged and looked at the King more with a raised eyebrow. "So whats wrong?" Zero asked and stood next to Kaname and unfolded his arms and let them fall beside him casually.

"Well christmas is approaching and it seems tradition is I must marry before christmas so I can spend the end of the year celebrating with my partner. So instead of the ball being next week it's been moved to tonight." Kaname said making Zero's jaw drop and his eyes widen. "T-That's quick! If you choose someone to marry tonight when will the wedding be?" Zero asked making Kaname look up at the roof. "Uh I believe Early next month." Kaname said and then looked down at Zero. "I know no girls apart from Yuki. I don't know what other girls are like. They could be selfish and cruel or nice and sweet." Kaname said making Zero look at the ground.

"I must be selfish and cruel." Zero said making Kaname look at him questioningly. "Why is that?" Kaname asked and turned his whole body to Zero. "Because I don't want you to marry anyone...yet." Zero said making kaname chuckle and hug Zero tightly. "Not selfish at all." Kaname stated with another chuckle and pulled away from Zero a bit. Zero reached behind Kaname and grabbed his half filled coffee cup and held it to his lips and took a sip from it making Kaname toothily grin. "Coffee's good." Zero said and handed it to Kaname who took the cup happily and then drank from it slowly.

The sound of footsteps were heard and soon a guard was standing in the doorway. "Your majesty the gates shall open in a hour, guests are already waiting at the gate." The guard said making Kaname nod slowly. "Okay thanks for the heads up." Kaname said making the guard bow and turn around. The guard went to walk away but Kaname stopped him. "Oh and...whenever Zero comes to the castle just let him in. He doesn't need permission." Kaname stated making the guard nod and walk away.

"Well now that I'm here I'm going to stick around and see who you choose yo marry." Zero stated making Kaname smirk and then remove his arms from around Zero. "I would love your company." Kaname said to Zero and then stretched his arms out wide before crossing them over his firm chest. "Kaname...When you choose your partner tonight...will you tell them about your power?" Zero asked making Kaname look at him. "You know...I haven't even thought of that. But now that you mentioned it...I probably will have to. If I'm going to marry them I shouldn't keep secrets from them." Kaname stated making Zero nod and then yawn.

"Well I want this ball to be over and done with so I'm going to go tell the guards to open the gates." Kaname stated and pushed himself off of the bench. "I'll join you." Zero said and the two boys left the room.

Once the gates were open Kaname sat on the Tall chair proudly with his crown shining brightly. Beside Kaname was another tall chair but it was empty. Soon Kaname's future wife would be sitting next to him. Girls after girls came up to Kaname and introduced themselves to the King. Zero stood next to the sitting Kaname and watched them all come and go happily.

After three hours of watching girls talk to each other, brag and try to seduce the King Kaname stood up making all the girls stop talking and look at the king. "I have chosen who I want to marry." Kaname said loudly making all the girls smile. Zero looked around the room and little sad that Kaname was going to marry some girl here but was happy to know that Kaname was going to have someone to make him happy. Everyone gasped loudly in shock and Zero didn't know what from.

Zero turned his head to the left and seen Kaname on one knee and holding a small black box open with a gold ring in it. Zero gasped and his eyes widen in shock. "Zero...will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Kaname asked making Zero's cheeks turned pink and his heart beat fast. Everyone waited patiently for Zero's response. Zero smiled and then nodded to Kaname making Kaname sigh in relief and stand up and hug Zero. Zero hugged Kaname back tightly and let a joyful tear escape his eye and roll down his cheek slowly.

Kaname pulled away from Zero and slipped the ring onto his finger. Kaname then connected his lips with Zero's and half the girls in the room happily cheered for the new Fiancés while the other half stayed silent as they were disappointed that they weren't chosen. "Why did you choose me?" Zero asked as he looked at Kaname with a blush. "Because I feel comfortable around you, You make me smile and I love seeing you smile, I enjoy having you around me and your so warm to cuddle with." Kaname said and hugged Zero more tightly. "Why did you say yes?" Kaname asked and laid his chin on Zero's shoulder firmly.

"Because your the closest person I have. I love being around you and getting to learn new things about you. I love how you can tell me things that you have kept a secret all your life. And...I just love you!" Zero replied making Kaname kiss Zero's neck and pull away. "Then what a good choice I made by picking you to marry me." Kaname said and kissed Zero's cheek and turned around. "Thank you all for coming. It was wonderful being able to meet each of you girls and I hope to be able to see you all again." Kaname said and then wrapped a arm around Zero's waist and pulled Zero closer to him.

The two then watched as the girls left and the gates then shut for the night. "I'm exhausted." Kaname said and then ran his right hand through his hair brown hair. "So am I and all I did was stand for a few hours." Zero replied making Kaname chuckle and kiss Zero's cheek and then his neck making Zero giggle slightly and then tilt his head to the side to give Kaname more access.

Kaname smirked and then kissed Zero's neck again before kissing his cheek and then Zero's lips. Kaname pulled away and then kissed Zero's nose. "Shall we get to bed then?" Kaname asked making Zero grin and nod. "Sure." Zero replied and then the two walked to Kaname's room.

Kaname and Zero laid down on the bed cuddled close to one another. Kaname kept kissing Zero's neck making Zero giggle. Kaname moved on top of Zero, he had already taken off his cape and crown and abandoned them on the bedside table. Kaname connected his lips with Zero's and began unbuttoning Zero's shirt and Zero did the same to Kaname. Soon both of their shirts laid abandoned on the icy floor. Kaname pulled away from Zero as his lungs were screaming for air.

Kaname's gloved hand moved to Zero's pants and he tugged at them eagerly. Zero placed his hands on his hips and wiggled out of his pants and kicked them off and left them hanging half on and half off of the bed. Zero pulled Kaname's zipper down and kaname took his pants off and threw them behind him. Kaname began grinding against Zero making Zero's face go red. "Do you want to go all the way?" Kaname asked and tilted his head to the side. "Yes I do. Let's go all the way." Zero said making Kaname smile and then pull down his and Zero's boxers and discarded them quickly.

Kaname looked at Zero making Zero nod slowly. Kaname lined himself up to Zero and then thrusted himself into Zero making Zero moan loudly and arch his back off the bed. "Ah oh this feels so good. Mmmm." Zero rolled his hips in a circular motion making Kaname moan quietly. Kaname gripped Zero's hips firmly and began thrusting into Zero slowly before hearing Zero's lust-filled cries to go harder and deeper. Kaname thrusted harder and harder and gripped the headboard with his gloved hands. Sweat rolled down both of Kaname's and Zero's face as they were both panting heavily. "Ah Kaname." Zero moaned loudly and bucked his hips into Kaname. Kaname let out a pleasurable moan and kissed Zero's neck gently. Zero placed his hands on the back of Kaname's head keeping kaname's face close to his neck.

"Oh KANAME! Ah Ah...I-I'm gonna...mmm...AHHHHHHHHH" Zero threw his head back and came hard before looking up at his Fiancé who was still going until Kaname gripped Zero's hips hard and shut his eyes tightly as he came hard inside Zero. Kaname pulled out of Zero and fell beside him panting heavily. "Wow." Kaname said and watched as Zero curled into his chest. Kaname kissed Zero's forehead and wrapped his arms around Zero and pulled him as close as he could to his chest. "I love you Kaname." Zero said and looked up and kaname. "i love you too Zero." Kaname replied and kissed Zero's lips gently.

The two boys then feel asleep peacefully in each others arms. Both boys falling asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
